


Different

by kimisity



Series: 真仁 [2]
Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-18 14:05:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13101738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimisity/pseuds/kimisity
Summary: 一辆因为剑道服而产生的车





	Different

1、

真田晨起时天还没亮。  
他换好了衣服打算去做早课，临走时皱着眉打开了书房的门。  
书房里台灯还没关，弓着背坐在桌前的人旁边的电脑屏幕还是亮的，铅笔和纸接触摩擦发出沙沙的声音。

真田把门推开一半，也没走进去，就在门板上敲了敲。

弓着背的人顿了顿，仰起头半侧着往后看了一眼，也没说话。

“你还不打算去睡？”真田皱着眉问。

“噗哩。”仰着头的人有些疲惫地闭了闭眼，又睁开：“早上了？”  
“四点半。”  
“那还早。”  
“仁王！”

仁王嗯了一声，瞥了一眼真田的脸色，忍不住笑了。  
他侧身把头靠在撑着椅背的手上：“你要去做早课？”

真田点了点头。

仁王回过头看了一眼电脑上一团乱麻的设计概要，和桌面上一团乱麻的设计图纸，终于觉得疲惫。  
他在心里默念了一遍没到死线赶什么稿。  
“早课允许参观吗？”他问。

“……你不睡觉了？”真田一口气发不出来，无奈地问。

仁王晃悠悠站起来：“觉可以晚上再睡，白天睡了晚上又睡不着了。”

一肚子歪理。

真田没有办法。  
他扶了扶帽子，心里算了一下时间：“十分钟，我在门口等你。”

2、

他们搬到一起住的前一天还吵了架。  
起因大概是真田说“太累的话找丸井来帮你”，而仁王回答“我没打算和他说”。  
“什么意思？”  
“总不能说我们俩决定一起合租房子吧？工作地点都离的很远。听上去也太可笑了。”  
“……”

在这样的事上起了争执。  
然后争执迅速变成了争吵。

争吵在他们的生活中是很常见的。  
他们太不同了，不同到亲近的朋友或多或少拿他们的“不合”开玩笑。  
所以刚在一起的前一两年，与对方的恋爱属于他们每天都会反省的内容之一。  
就这样不知不觉也走了很久，久到竟然也融入了彼此的生活。

决定住在一起前仁王房租快要到期，在找新的房子。  
真田在旁边没出声看了好几天，看着仁王白天见客户晚上画图，间隙翻一翻中介给出的介绍图片。  
要搬过来一起住吗？  
他这么提议时难得语气有些迟疑，仁王熬夜熬的头昏脑涨，在看见真田表情时忍不住说了好。

等他睡足清醒后就有些后悔了。  
但话一出口覆水难收。

没办法，他就是对真田的某一个表情某一个语气特别没办法，而这么多年某人大概也发现了这一点。

“我希望我们在一起这件事不是只有我们知道。”那天晚上争吵的结尾，真田在客厅里烦躁了转了两圈以后停了下来，深呼吸了两次，“仁王，没道理我们在一起这件事，只有我们知道。”

“又有什么不好？”

“就算得不到祝福和理解，相爱也并不需要遮遮掩掩不是吗？藏着不累吗？”

“说了又会轻松吗？”仁王嘲讽地笑了笑。

似乎又要引发第二次争吵。

然后真田像是松了口气，又像是只是说出了想说很久的话。  
“不会轻松。”他直视着仁王，是一种让仁王想躲的眼神，“非要用轻松与否来衡量吗？这是必然要面对的事。我们还有很长时间，没办法一直用借口搪塞过去。”

“……噗哩，你还真有自信？”

“如果生命按一百年来计算，我们也走过十分之一了。”

太坦荡的人说起情话来最叫人受不了。  
因为你知道他说的是真的。

仁王很短暂地愣了一下。他抿了抿唇避开视线，沉默了一会儿后，后退几步靠在了墙上，像是投降一样叹了口气。  
他弓着背，微低着头：“好吧，你说的对。”

3、

真田早课的地方是真田宅后院的道场，有单独给他留的一间。  
成年后他搬出了老宅，工作忙的时候就在自己租住的房子的房间里练习，也有出任务通宵值班赶不上早课地时候。  
但一旦休假或有闲暇，他就还是会回到老宅的道场去。  
那里成片的竹林还是他幼时在爷爷的指导下种下的，现在已经长的很密了。

仁王裹着一件大衣出来的，在深秋微凉的晨风里清醒了些。  
他跪坐在道场的一角，看真田换好了衣服，握着剑。

他对剑道向来是没什么兴趣的。  
心血来潮时也想过让真田教他，却从未付诸实际。

但看人练剑，又是另一回事了。

做早课的人有着让人羡慕的好身材，包裹在道服里。肩很宽，挥刀时隐约能窥见肌肉的动向。  
仁王觉得口干。

他想起很多年以前，在训练营的后山，有一次冒着细雨在半夜被喊起来挥拍。  
他一肚子起床气，脸上还带着些擦伤。  
那时候真田站在队伍的最前方，面上看不出被吵醒地不悦，只是平静地握住了球拍，一只眼睛还简单包扎着。

那时候真田握着球拍，就像握着刀。

那是他第一次有些明白所谓的剑道奥义到底是什么。  
甚至不合时宜地觉得，可能下一秒，真田就会从球拍的拍柄里抽出刀来。  
而分明是黑夜，他却仿佛连刀影都能看见。

现在呢？

现在真实地握着刀的真田，让仁王有了另一种不合时宜的想法。

4、

真田收了刀。  
他呼出一口气，准备如惯例去旁边的静室静坐半个小时。  
但迈步前他倏地蹙了眉，抬起手抓住了身后企图抱住他的人的手。

“仁王……？”

“做吧。”有些沙哑的嗓音从身后传来。

“……什么？”真田困惑了一秒。  
他没用力，因此这个空档身后的人就很轻易地挣脱了他的钳制。从腰侧环上来的手直截了当贴着他道服的衣襟摸进去。  
很凉。

“仁王！”真田总算反应过来。  
他咬着牙重新去抓仁王的手腕。

“做吧。”仁王的声音里带上一点笑音，“你里面什么都没穿吧？”

“……剑道服里面本来就……！”真田用力闭了闭眼。  
他捏着仁王的手腕回过头：“你认真的？”

“噗哩。”仁王第三次重复同样的话，“做吧。”

5、

他们推搡着去了道场旁边的房间，是真田十几年的住所，定期都有人打扫。  
倒在榻榻米上时仁王还闻到一旁棉被上被太阳晒过的味道。  
熬夜让他头有些晕，也使不上力，但不妨碍他扯开真田的腰带。

“你真是疯了。”真田说。

“你也不是第一次这么评价我。”仁王笑起来。

他自己的大衣被随意丢在门边，宽松的针织衫被推上去，露出里面不见阳光而显得苍白的皮肤。  
有些冷了，他便握着真田的手放在自己的肚子上。  
掌心的温度是热的。  
他眯起眼，像一只被摸了肚皮的猫。

但这样显然并不能让人满足。

仁王顺着真田的手摸上去，剑道服的袖子是宽大的，往上能摸到手臂上分明的肌肉线条。  
他停顿了一会儿，顺势扯开了衣襟。  
这一下剑道服真的只是披着的程度了，连带胸肌和腹肌都展现在仁王面前。

“该抹一层橄榄油。”他说。

真田索性直起身把剑道服脱下又叠好放在身侧：“我可不是健身运动员。”

他俯下身去亲吻仁王唇角的痣，针织衫的绒毛扫在胸膛上，那一点痒意便从皮肤上一直沁到心底。

节奏在亲吻时变得慢了起来。  
躺着的那个人变得懒洋洋的，好像先前更急切的那个不是他一样。

真田用手指勾画过仁王的肋骨。  
“你不能再瘦了。”他认真地说。  
“这也不是我能决定的。”仁王应道。  
他拒绝听唠叨，便直截了当地让徘徊在真田腹肌上的手往下摸。

真田的呼吸一瞬间变重了。他微微抬起上半身，注视着仁王伸出舌头舔过有些湿润的唇瓣。  
他们对上了眼神，然后仁王调整了一下姿势，抬起上半身丢开自己的针织衫，抓起真田的一只手把两根手指含进嘴里。

真田嘶了一声。

他抬手去解仁王牛仔裤的扣子。

贴身的牛仔裤并不好脱，仁王调整了姿势靠在叠好的棉被上，曲起腿。  
他握着真田的手腕，舔过指尖的薄茧。

单手把牛仔裤叠好放在自己的道服旁边，真田欺身上前抽出了手指。  
湿润的指尖在接触到空气时有些凉。他收回手托着仁王的膝盖又分开，指尖顺着线条往下。

手指进入身体时仁王抬手勾住了真田的肩膀。  
他掌心擦过真田后颈的发根，没忍住一声闷哼。

是痛的，没有润滑带来的刺激还是太过了一些。

真田望见仁王的表情，顿了顿收回了手。  
“你等一下，我去拿东西。”他这么说着，起身去了房间另一头的书桌上摸索着什么，一会儿后拿着一只用了一半的护手霜过来。

仁王觉得眼熟，想了一会儿才记起这大概是大半年以前来这里时落下的。

他看着真田挤出护手霜，在掌心揉开。

手指又一次进来时仁王腿上用了力，勾着真田的肩膀换了个方向。  
动作让手指进的更深了，他急促地呼吸着，变成跨坐的姿势。

手指很快就能自由进出了，抽动间带出一点水声。  
侵入感让仁王有些失去耐心。  
他撑着真田的肩膀，贴近了去蹭真田的小腹。

手指退出去了。

仁王低下头去舔吻真田的锁骨，微咸，有弹性，还是温热的。  
他把被入侵的闷哼压在喉口。

完全进来时他已经没力气了，索性任由真田掌握着节奏。  
而大概是初次因为没经验而太过惨烈，之后的每一次真田都小心翼翼的。  
温吞的快感让人像泡在热水里，仁王额头顶着真田的肩膀，腰软得使不上力，喘的乱七八糟。

带着薄茧的手指从脊背上顺着脊柱线划过，停在尾椎的位置，用了一点力揉着。

“你……”仁王收紧了手指。

他出了汗，膝盖在榻榻米上滑开，几乎跪不住。

真田按着他的腰重新翻了个身，让仁王重新靠在叠好的被子上。  
他先退了出来，握着仁王放在他身侧的脚踝挺直了上半身。

仁王闭了闭眼顺着真田的动作。  
他抬起一只手遮住了自己的眼睛，另一只手抓住了被子的一角。

再进来时仁王发出了短促的鼻音。

天终于亮了。  
一点阳光从窗口落进来。  
仁王侧过头微微睁开眼，又觉得光线刺眼重新闭上了。

6

仁王是被饿醒的。  
他睁开眼，蹭了蹭被面。  
房间里很暗，墙角一抹阳光却是亮色。仁王愣了一会儿，发现窗户的窗帘被拉上了。

他躺在温暖的被子里发了一会儿呆才重新穿上衣服。  
被随意丢在门口的大衣已经捡起来挂在门边的架子上，仁王套上以后出了门，沿着木质的地板绕过道场往前院的方向走。

“雅治。”  
温柔的女声。

他应了，喊了一声伯母。

“刚好，洗洗手来吃饭吧。”娇小的妇人手里还端着盘子，“弦一郎说今天要回来，我就多准备了一些食材。你瘦了这么多，要多吃一点啊。”

“好。”

7、

那天搬家他还是喊了丸井。

“你和真田住一起？”红发的友人从车上把行李箱搬下来，“我听到还以为你在和我开玩笑呢。你们住一起真的不会打起来？”

“会。”仁王从后备箱里拿出几个收纳箱来。

“那你怎么想的，和他一起住？”丸井疑惑地看过去。

仁王直起身，低头看着收纳箱：“怎么说呢，毕竟在一起这么久了，也该试着住在一起了。”

“哦，在一起了这么久……等等！”丸井睁大了眼睛，“你说的在一起，什么意思？”

“字面意思。”

“……交……交往？”

“噗哩。”

“不对，你不会有了什么新的骗人的手段了吧？可这也太荒谬了吧。”丸井说。

但他还没来得及进一步控诉仁王的“无聊”。  
因为真田从楼上下来了。  
他停在两个人面前，对着丸井点了点头：“麻烦你了。”

“哦，不麻烦，反正我也没什么事。”丸井说。  
他盯着真田看了两眼，“说起来你为什么会同意和人王一起住啊？”

真田有些尴尬地咳了两声。

“是他提议住一起的啊。”仁王在旁边拖着音说，音尾带着古怪的语调。

丸井就眼睁睁看着真田点了头。

等等。  
等等等等……

喂！

“你们交往的事是真的？！”他几乎要跳起来。

“是。”真田严肃起来应道。

丸井于是来回看着站的笔直一脸严肃的真田，和弓着背斜靠在汽车后备箱上的仁王，表情终于定格在崩溃上：“你们真的不是在合伙开我玩笑？等一下？excuse me？！”

8、

后来丸井有在私下里问过仁王，说你和真田到底怎么回事。

什么怎么回事？  
恋爱而已。  
你自己不是恋爱经验丰富，有什么好大惊小怪的。

但是你和真田……怎么想都不搭啊？！

那我有什么办法呢。  
仁王笑着说。

他们确实太不同了。

你们吵架吗？

几乎天天吵吧。

……打架呢？

偶尔？

然后？你们什么时候开始交往的为什么都没有人知道啊！

高中……的时候吧。  
幸村大概发现了，你的话，是因为完全没有往这方向想？

那当然啊！我怎么可能会想到你们俩会在一起！  
丸井又一次崩溃了。

9、

我想不到你们俩的恋爱方式。丸井说。  
仁王啧了一声，说文太，人不能太八卦，知道的太多没好处的。

……你就是不想说呗。好啦，我不问了。

10、

恋爱的方式？

仁王回去想了很久。  
他对着设计图，改了一个细节，思考了半晌又改了回去。

晚饭时收到真田的信息，说晚上值班，差不多十二点到家，希望那时候你已经睡了。

仁王回了一个“噗哩”。

然后他总结出了恋爱的方式。

他们是如此的不同。  
但接受这些不同，并不会强迫对方为自己改变，大概就是他们恋爱的方式吧。


End file.
